


Kill for You

by wicl93



Series: For You [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya told Tsukishima that he would kill for Ichigo. Ichigo finds this out - he always thought Byakuya hated him, so he goes to ask the shinigami captain why he said this - and finds out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Ichigo always thought that Byakuya hated him. So when Ichigo finds out what he said to Tsukishima – that Byakuya would not hesitate to kill any enemy of Ichigo's – Ichigo decides to find out how Byakuya really feels about him.

WARNINGS: ByaIchi, explicit yaoi, side pairing Renji x Rukia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, it is the property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

 

**This story begins towards the end of the Fullbringer arc (the end of the anime).**

* * *

 

Byakuya sat in one of the rooms of his house, looking at a picture of his deceased wife. He thought back to the events of a few days previously as he looked over the various cuts adorning his body:

**_At first he believed that Tsukishima couldn't even get close to him, as Byakuya had Senbonzakura. However, his enemy used his Fullbring, 'Book of the End' to insert his existence into the past of the building they were standing on, so it shifted underneath their feet. Byakuya was already aware of his power, but this action revealed that it also worked on inanimate objects. Tsukishima then inserted himself into the past of Byakuya's Zanpakuto, so that he knew its weakness, the 'safe zone' required to prevent the blades of Byakuya's techniques from hitting the user. He then took advantage of Byakuya's moment of surprise to cut along his chest. With this cut he became Byakuya's benefactor, the one who helped Byakuya learn his techniques._ **

**_When Byakuya's sword broke, he had no choice but to enter Bankai, activating his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to attack Tsukishima. Tsukishima attempted to enter his 'safe zone' but Byakuya merely allowed the petal-blades to come closer to himself, allowing his technique to work on Tsukishima. He had realised that he had to do something new, as everything he had learnt previously would be ineffective, as Tsukishima knew all of it._ **

**_"Trying to cut me with that is ridiculous", Tsukishima observed. "You can make Senbonzakura Kageyoshi move twice as fast if you control it with your hands, right? It feels like it's moving even faster than that. But you do realise it, don't you? The more you train yourself to be faster, the narrower your safe zone becomes. It's suicidal."_ **

**_Byakuya continued to use his technique, however, when Tsukishima grabbed his arm, the technique collapsed downwards, allowing Byakuya no time to dodge the petal-blades._ **

**_"The safe zone is meant to give you minimal response time to dodge your own blades in the event you lose control", Tsukishima continued. "When you increase the speed of your blades and narrow your safe zone, if I disrupt your timing a little, you won't be able to dodge them." Blood dripped onto the floor from Byakuya's arm, which had been severely cut by his own technique. "Well? Do you understand? You can't defeat me no matter what you do."_ **

**_Byakuya ignored him, lifting his wounded arm and holding it straight out in front of his body, his eyes closed._ **

**_"You're using kido now?" Tsukishima observed. "Before you fall into despair, I'll tell you something. I know how to cancel out all of the kido techniques you use." Tsukishima walked closer to Byakuya. "Come on. Why don't you try one out on me?" He spread his arms open, leaving his torso unprotected, as he continued to approach Byakuya, who remained unmoving. As he stood only inches away from Byakuya, the captain's eyes shot open and he opened his hand, petal-blades pushing their way through Tsukishima's chest. Tsukishima looked shocked as he realised that Byakuya had caught some of his own blades in his hand, to use them when Tsukishima came close enough. "I never thought you could fight like that", he groaned out in pain._ **

**_"I used to think that battle was something you trained for and went into fully prepared. But today, for the first time during our battle, I experienced the ecstasy of being in the moment between life and death. Thank you. I enjoyed our battle."_ **

**_Tsukishima lay on the floor bleeding as Byakuya waited to be freed from this fake world._ **

**_"How cruel of you", Tsukishima muttered. Byakuya turned slightly to look at his defeated opponent. "Am I not...your benefactor...? Doesn't it pain your heart to do this...?"_ **

**_"You are indeed my benefactor", Byakuya replied. "And I do appreciate it. However, you are Ichigo Kurosaki's enemy. I will not hesitate to kill that enemy. Regardless of who they are."_ **

 

As Byakuya sat in the room he also remembered what had happened earlier that day:

**_Byakuya was standing with the other captains, who were lined up in two rows facing each other, the head captain seated at one end, when Ichigo entered the room. Byakuya had assumed that Ichigo would have wanted to cut all ties with the soul society, however..._ **

**_"Ichigo Kurosaki", Yamamoto began. "You fought admirably."_ **

**_"Oh, let's forget about that", Ichigo responded. "I didn't come here today to be praised for my efforts."_ **

**_"Then what did you come for?" Yamamoto asked._ **

**_"Yeah. It's about Ginjo's body, that you had Renji retrieve – I want to bring it back to the World of the Living and give it a proper burial."_ **

**_At this statement, the captains all reacted, as did Rukia and Renji, crouched at the back of the room. Hirako stepped forward:_ **

**_"Do you realise what you're asking?!"_ **

**_"He's right!" Sui-Feng agreed. "The man is a heinous villain who stole the powers of many shinigami and murdered them one after another! How could you –"_ **

**_"That's not what I meant!" Hirako interrupted. "Listen, Ichigo...The guy messed up your family and your friends. Can you forgive a guy like that? Or rather...should you?" Byakuya knew that asking for Ginjo's body was as good as asking for a pardon, and he wondered if Kurosaki knew this also._ **

**_"It's not about forgiveness", Ichigo stated. "My family and friends are back to the way they were. I'm still alive. And he's...just a substitute shinigami."_ **

**_"Ichigo Kurosaki", Yamamoto said. "Can I assume you've said those words after considering all the ramifications?"_ **

**_"Screw the ramifications!" Ichigo replied dismissively. "I simply want to do that for him as a fellow substitue shinigami...since I am going to continue to be one." The captains again reacted, this time even the head captain was surprised:_ **

**_"What?!" Yamamoto said. Even Byakuya felt himself smile slightly, although he tried to hide it._ **

**_"So that's it", Hirako said, retaking his place in line. Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground and spoke:_ **

**_"I will grant your request." At that, Ichigo left the meeting._ **

Byakuya had assumed that Ichigo would want to get as far away from the seireitei and shinigami as possible, and he never believed that Ichigo would continue to fight as a substitute shinigami. As he thought back over the events of the previous few days, his arm throbbed slightly from the wounds, and he wondered when he came to consider Ichigo as something special to him...and why he felt the way he did about the substitute.

He looked at the picture of the woman he had once loved, and, to some extent, still did. As she died, she had told him about Rukia, but she had also added that he shouldn't remain alone forever. Yet Byakuya was sure that his feelings for the redheaded substitute shinigami would never be reciprocated.

"Kuchiki-dono?" a voice sounded from the doorway. Byakuya turned to the doorway to see a servant bowing. "Kuchiki-dono," the servant repeated, "Kurosaki-san requested to see you." Ichigo appeared in the doorway as well.

"Thank you", Byakuya said, dismissing the servant, who closed the door behind Ichigo before leaving the two alone. He looked at Ichigo – in the last year and a half the substitute had gotten a little taller and had longer hair. He also looked closely at Ichigo's shihakusho, which was different than it had been previously, having a unique appearance which Byakuya knew was reminiscent of the Fullbring powers which Ichigo had temporarily gained in order to restore his powers as a shinigami. Byakuya had assumed that someone, likely his sister or his lieutenant, would have visited Ichigo to tell him that there was a plan to restore his powers, but apparently no-one had done so. It was no surprise then that the redhead had taken matters into his own hands.

"I – I wanted to talk to you about something", Ichigo said, shifting from one foot to another. Byakuya noted that he seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Of course, what is it, Kurosaki-san?"

"When we were fighting the Fullbringers, the one Toshiro fought was Yukio, who could watch all of our battles. When Toshiro captured him, he made Yukio reveal what everyone else was doing – Kenpachi and Ikkaku were already out, Renji was in the middle of his fight, and Rukia was facing off with Riruka – but you...you said something about me." Byakuya shifted slightly, hoping that Ichigo hadn't heard what he had said about him to Tsukishima. Ichigo continued: "You believed that Tsukishima was a close comrade, someone you'd known for your entire life. Yet you were willing to take him down just because he was my enemy." Ichigo stopped, unsure how to continue.

"All of what you have said is correct, but what is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked weakly.

" 'Why'?" Byakuya repeated.

"Why were you willing to go that far for me?" Ichigo asked. "I – I always thought you hated me", he added quietly. Byakuya sighed and stood up, moving to stand in front of Ichigo, noticing that the redhead was now very slightly taller than him, whereas he had previously been shorter.

"The only person I hated was myself. I thought my feelings would be a betrayal to Hisana, my wife, but it has been some years now, and I think I deserve it."

"Deserve what?" Ichigo asked. "I don't understand, what feelings? What does this have to do with why you would fight for me?" Byakuya curled his arm around Ichigo's waist. He held Ichigo loosely – the substitute couldn't escape, but nor was he pressing them too close together, still worried that Ichigo would reject him. "Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya still said nothing, but he did tighten his arm slightly, raising his other hand to place his cool palm against Ichigo's heated cheeks as the redhead blushed.

"These feelings", was the only response Ichigo got to his multiple questions before he felt soft lips firmly pressing against his. Ichigo was surprised at the sudden display of emotion from the older man. After a moment Byakuya pulled back.

"I apologise, Kurosaki-san", Byakuya said, releasing Ichigo from his arms and turning away before continuing: "Please excuse my actions, I will not do anything of that sort to you ever again." He moved past Ichigo, intending to leave the room. Ichigo raised a hand to his tingling lips.

"W-wait, Byakuya! I...I – er – why did you do that?!"

"Because I have feelings for you, which I believed you had figured out from my words to Tsukishima. I decided I may as well reveal the extent of my feelings. However, they are obviously not reciprocated." He continued to move towards the door.

"Who says they aren't?!" Ichigo almost shouted. Byakuya's hand froze mere centimetres from the door handle. He shook his head, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo, who was still facing into the room, so his back was to Byakuya.

"Then why didn't you kiss back?" Byakuya asked quietly, turning his head back to stare at the door handle. A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face the blushing substitute.

"I've...er, well, I've never kissed anyone before, and I thought you hated me, I didn't figure out anything from what you said to Tsukishima, I just...I..." Ichigo broke off, having grown gradually redder as he stuttered out his response to Byakuya. He looked away, refusing to meet the captain's eyes, even when Byakuya placed his cool hand on Ichigo's heated cheek.

"Ichigo." The redhead still refused to meet his gaze. Byakuya wrapped his other arm around Ichigo, putting the two back in the same position as they had been in not long before. However, this time, instead of kissing him, Byakuya pulled the other male into a hug. Ichigo tensed for a moment before relaxing into the hug, winding his arms around Byakuya's back, one hand on the middle of Byakuya's back while the other rested further up, playing with the ends of Byakuya's dark hair, which he noticed was shorter than it had been a year and a half ago. As Ichigo fingered the dark strands of hair, Byakuya tightened his grip and held him closer.

"I suppose it would have been more proper for me to ask for a date before I kissed you", Byakuya said.

"Are you asking me out?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe that is the colloquial term, yes. Your answer?"

"Sure", Ichigo replied quietly, burying his bright red face in Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya smiled softly as the substitute shinigami in his arms continued to play with his hair.

They stayed in that position for some time before Ichigo spoke:

"I have to go back to the World of the Living."

"This will be difficult. As a captain, I cannot be stationed in your world, and, as a substitute, you do not live in the seireitei."

"You sound like you don't want a relationship with me", Ichigo noticed.

"That's not what I meant", Byakuya said, pulling away from Ichigo slightly so that he could look at him. "We will not be able to be together as much as I would like, and our dates may consist of meetings at one or the other's house rather than actually 'going out' as you put it, but I still want this."

"Me too", Ichigo agreed.

"I'm certain we will be able to determine methods of seeing one another. Would you like me to walk you to the senkaimon?" Byakuya asked.

"Would you be okay with keeping our relationship secret?" Ichigo asked. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you!" he added hurriedly. "It's just that I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know about us yet."

"Of course. I suppose then that I should remain here while you go to the senkaimon and return to your world?"

"Please", Ichigo responded. He moved to leave through the door while Byakuya walked back into the room. However, Byakuya was suddenly turned around and warm lips pressed were pressed to his hesitantly. Byakuya returned the brief chaste kiss.

"Ichigo", he began when the other man pulled away.

"Just wanted to", the substitute shrugged before he left. Byakuya looked after him, smiling softly to himself.  _I will find a way to see him as soon as possible,_  he said to himself.  _I want this to work._

* * *

  **Next Chapter - Ichigo graduates high school and has to decide what to do now**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Ichigo always thought that Byakuya hated him. So when Ichigo finds out what he said to Tsukishima – that Byakuya would not hesitate to kill any enemy of Ichigo's – Ichigo decides to find out how Byakuya really feels about him.

WARNINGS: ByaIchi, explicit yaoi, side pairing Renji x Rukia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, it is the property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

 

It had been a couple of months since Ichigo and Byakuya first started their relationship. In that time, Ichigo had managed to see Byakuya twice by finding reasons to visit the soul society, the first time for a few hours, but the second for almost a week. Byakuya had taken some time off during that week as well, and they had spent a fair amount of time together. Ichigo had told Byakuya about what it was like growing up being able to see spirits but not understanding why and Byakuya told Ichigo about his childhood as the future head of the Kuchiki clan.

For the first time, Byakuya had come up with a reason to visit the World of the Living, by offering to take a message to Urahara. Now that the truth behind Aizen and the Visored had been revealed, the relationship between the seireitei and Urahara was better, although the former captain of squad 12 still remained in his shop in Karakura. Byakuya had used this message as an excuse to visit Ichigo, and the two of them were currently lying on Ichigo's bed. Byakuya was lying on his back while Ichigo rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder. Their legs were tangled and Ichigo had his arms around Byakuya's waist while one of Byakuya's hands rested on Ichigo's arm and the other played with the redhead's hair.

"I graduate in a few weeks", Ichigo said.

"Really?" Byakuya said. "I hadn't realised you were that close to finishing school."

"What, do you want someone younger?" Ichigo teased, lifting his head to look at the older male.

"That's not what I meant, I just hadn't realised how long we've been together, likely as we see each other so rarely."

"Will you come to my graduation?"

"As much as I would like to, I cannot take time off, and I doubt that I will be able to find another excuse in the next few weeks."

"Okay then", Ichigo said, slightly downcast. He turned his head away but Byakuya placed two fingers under his chin and turned Ichigo's face back to look at his own.

"Now that you are graduating, you could always visit more often."

"With what excuse?" Ichigo sighed.

"You could always just tell everyone we're together, then we wouldn't need an excuse", Byakuya said.

"I told you, I don't want people to know yet!" Ichigo responded, getting annoyed. He stood up from the bed and Byakuya sat up as well, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"So I suppose the suggestion that you live with me in the seireitei will also receive a negative response?" he asked, standing up.

"I have family and friends who depend on me! And a life down here! I can't just leave it all behind..." Ichigo said trailing off.

"Yes, but as a captain I cannot come and go from the World of the Living often, nor can I take large amounts of time off merely to come and see you."

"I didn't realise seeing me was such a chore!"

"That isn't what I meant", Byakuya sighed. "I just meant that it is easier for you to visit me than the other way around. And I was hoping that when you graduated you would consider becoming a full shinigami not just a substitute."

"Why? Does it embarrass you to be dating someone who's only a substitute? I'm not a real shinigami after all, right?"

"Ichigo –"

"Just get out." Byakuya realised that Ichigo wasn't going to listen to him, so he moved to the window. Before he left he turned back towards the teen:

"Just so you know, I'm not the one who is embarrassed, unless your desire for secrecy is for another reason. And what exactly do you plan on doing after you graduate anyway?" He didn't wait for an answer, merely jumping into the air and opening a senkaimon with his zanpakuto. Ichigo stood in his room –  _what do I plan on doing?_ he asked himself.  _Maybe he's right, maybe I'm the one embarrassed, but...if people knew...I already get enough attention because of my hair, I don't need more to deal with, even if I can handle them...And what should I do after I graduate? Is Byakuya right? Perhaps I should find a way to talk to Rukia, she can usually help...besides, she might even know about us by now, we don't really hide it around Byakuya's house, and the servants may have told her by now or she may have even found out for herself...I'll call her and talk to her..._

* * *

 

Ichigo sat on the grass outside of his school. With him were his friends from school, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo, as well as Rukia and Renji.

"I can't believe we're finally done", Keigo said, leaning back on the grass.

"You sound like you weren't expecting to graduate", Uryu said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"That's not what I meant...so, what's everyone doing after this?" Keigo replied, changing the subject.

"Well, I got accepted into a fashion school in Tokyo", Orihime said.

"I'm just going to stay working at the dojo, they've offered me a permanent job, although I do have to keep up my position as one of the top karate practitioners in the country, at least at first", Tatsuki said.

"That shouldn't be hard for you", Ichigo noted. "What about you Chad, are you still going to travel around for a while?"

"Yes, especially after what happened a few months ago", he responded. Everyone knew he was referring to the events surrounding the Fullbringers.

"We're going to college!" Keigo almost-shouted, wrapping an arm around Mizuiro's neck.

"You don't have to get so close Asano-san", Mizuiro said, not looking up from his phone.

"Are you moving away from Karakura then?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't all colleges involve moving away? There aren't any in Karakura after all", Uryu noticed. "My college is pretty far away as well."

"Well, yeah, but that's the point, isn't it?" Keigo responded. "To get away from parents – and sisters", he added under his breath.

"What about you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, no-one knows what you're doing, and now we've graduated. It's not like you're going to keep that job with Unagiya-san are you?" Keigo asked.

"Already quit", Ichigo replied. "To be honest, I think I've known for a while what I was going to do, I just needed a...a push", he continued.

"That's a bit cryptic isn't it?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo just looked at her.

"Is it? Well, to be honest I didn't think it was going to work, but now I think I've sorted it out, especially after the whole Fullbring thing...I leave in a few days."

"Leave?" Uryu asked.

"No, only a few days, but Ichigo!" a whiny voice sounded. Ichigo looked at Keigo, who continued: "I thought I could convince you to come to college with us!"

"Like that was ever going to happen", Rukia muttered. Only Renji heard her from where she was half leaning on his shoulder and he smiled down at her.

"Well, remember that we know something they don't", he pointed out.

"I know, and I suppose it's only so obvious to us because we're around him so much, but Ichigo was always going to..."

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted again.

"Yes Keigo, a few days!" Ichigo almost shouted back. "So if you all want to come and see me off, I will be leaving on Thursday evening, okay?" He stood up and walked away, leaving his friends to discuss what was going on.

After a few minutes of discussion, Orihime looked towards Rukia and Renji, who had gotten gigai to come and see Ichigo and the others graduate.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked them.

"Well, yeah, but we're sworn to secrecy", Rukia said mysteriously.

"Just be at Ichigo's place on Thursday, you'll soon realise where he's going", Renji added, just as cryptically. He stood up and offered a hand to Rukia and they walked off in the same direction as Ichigo, hand in hand.

"Do you think they're together?" Orihime wondered.

"Who cares? What about Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

* * *

 

On Thursday evening, the group of friends met again outside Ichigo's house. Yuzu and Karin were standing outside, as were Renji and Rukia, no longer in their gigai. From inside they could hear shouting:

"My son, he's becoming a man! All we need now is for you to find a girl, and bring her home so I can see her!"

"Shut up you pervert, I'm not going to be bringing any girls home, am I?"

"Not even for me?!"

"Pervert! Now would you stop being so over-dramatic, you make it sound like I'm dying or something!" Ichigo stormed outside of the house towards the group of people gathered outside, dressed in his unique shihakusho with a bag slung over his back.

"You're going to the soul society?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, well, I guess I belong there more than here now I'm a shinigami, besides, it's not like I can take a college course in fighting Hollows right?"

"So, you're really leaving then?" Keigo asked, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Keigo, I'm going to the soul society to be a full shinigami. If I went to college I'd be leaving anyway, so what's the difference?"

"I think he wanted you to come to our college", Mizuiro replied.

"Bye onii-chan", Yuzu said, hugging him. "Visit soon?"

"Sure", Ichigo replied, hugging both his sisters.

"Oh, my son is so grown up!" Isshin continued, finally emerging from the house.

"Dad, stop being so over-dramatic, I talked to you about this two weeks ago, and you knew it was today I was going", Ichigo grumbled, sidestepping easily when Isshin leaped forwards to hug him. Everyone watched as the man hit the floor, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"We better get going if you want to get there at the right time of day", Rukia reminded him.

"Well, I'm off then", Ichigo said. "Have fun at college and travelling and everything guys, I'll be back for a visit at some point okay?" Everyone waved him off as he jumped onto the top of the house, Rukia and Renji following him. Rukia opened the senkaimon for them.

"So, what time of day will it be?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Middle of the night, like you asked for", Renji replied. "Captain Ukitake still thinks he owes you after the whole thing with your combat pass."

"I guess I won't be needing that anymore, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you want to get rid of it?" Rukia asked as the senkaimon opened in front of them. Ichigo didn't respond, merely turned back to wave at everyone one last time before stepping out of the World of the Living.

Rukia and Renji followed him and the three moved through the dangai swiftly. On the way Ichigo turned to them:

"So, what about my body? My Fullbring means that this is my actual body, but I need to be a soul right?" Ichigo asked the two lieutenants.

"Your body becomes a soul when you go into the soul society. Normally when you go back to the World of the Living you would get your body back, but not anymore...not if you definitely go through with this", Rukia replied.

"Yeah, you don't have to, I mean you'll need a gigai to visit your friends and family", Renji added.

"It's not like I can't get one from Urahara, but how will my body actually become a soul?"

"It will happen on its own if you stay here for more than three or four months, and you'll probably be longer than that", Rukia responded.

The three of them reached the end of the path and jumped out. They came through the main senkaimon into the seireitei, where several members of squad 13 were waiting to greet them. As promised, it was the middle of the night.

"Like I said, Captain Ukitake feels guilty about everything that happened", Rukia said, explaining the presence of the other members of her squad. "They won't reveal your presence here though", she added.

"Okay then", Ichigo replied.

"Well, follow us then", Renji said. He and Rukia walked Ichigo through the seireitei to his destination. As they stood outside, Renji spoke again: "Are you sure about this?"

"How many times have you asked me that Renji?" Ichigo asked in response.

"I know, it's just...like Rukia said, you only have a few months before you'll be a soul permanently, and it'll probably take you longer than that."

"I did figure it would, especially some bits. But I want to do this. Are you sure you and Rukia can keep this a secret from everyone? It could be a while after all."

"We're sure", Rukia replied.

"Okay then. Well, see you when I'm done then", Ichigo said, waving to them as he turned and walked towards the building.

"Guess he's sure then", Renji said.

"Come on, he's already good enough to be done, everything will be fine", Rukia said. She dismissed her squad members and the two of them walked off through the streets of the seireitei. "We'll be seeing him again soon enough", she added, leaning against Renji slightly as they walked.

"I guess we will", Renji agreed, hugging her slightly as they continued walking.

* * *

  **Next Chapter - Byakuya finds out what Ichigo has been doing**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Ichigo always thought that Byakuya hated him. So when Ichigo finds out what he said to Tsukishima – that Byakuya would not hesitate to kill any enemy of Ichigo's – Ichigo decides to find out how Byakuya really feels about him.

WARNINGS: ByaIchi, explicit yaoi, side pairing Renji x Rukia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, it is the property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

The New Year celebrations had not long finished when a certain piece of news was circulating among the various captains. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were sitting underneath the cherry blossom trees:

"He might be good with us, after all, he must have some skills of that sort to have a friend who was so...well-endowed", Shunsui was saying.

"I don't know, that might have just been a coincidence", his white-haired friend replied.

"Do you want...?"

"I don't think that he'd want to be under me, not after everything."

On the other side of the seireitei, three other Captains were discussing the same matter:

"He is one of us after all", Rose said.

"Yeah, but he's a lot to deal with", Hirako reminded him.

"He seems to mess around a lot, although I suppose he can fight when he gets serious", Kensei put in.

"I don't care, I still don't want to deal with him every day", Hirako grumbled.

The three of them walked past Omaeda, who was desperately trying to avoid his captain, after his earlier suggestion:

**_"Why don't we take him?"_ **

**_"Him?!" Sui-Feng shouted at her lieutenant. "I'm not letting him anywhere near...he's just...I will not associate with anyone trained by that man!"_ **

**_"What man?" Omada asked, confused._ **

**_"Kisuke Urahara, you moron! Urahara trained that stupid brat so I'm not having him anywhere near me, not until Urahara makes amends!"_ **

**_"How would he do that?"_ **

**_"By returning Yoruichi-dono to me, you oaf! Now get out of my sight!" Omaeda ran out of the squad 2 barracks as quick as possible, deciding to avoid his captain for the rest of the day._ **

_I don't know why it was such a bad suggestion,_ Omaeda said to himself, sweating profusely. He wandered through the seireitei, passing the squad 12 barracks.

Inside, Mayuri was staring at several different computer screens, while various jars containing questionable materials littered the table behind him.

"Master Mayuri, perhaps we should consider him, at least he would be of use as a research subject", Nemu said as she entered the room.

"Research subject? Well, maybe..." Mayuri replied, grinning almost evilly as he thought about all the options he would have. "Maybe I will try to take him on Nemu."

"Very good Master Mayuri."

Rangiku was flopped on the couch in her captain's office.

"But, Captain, I want to figure him out."

"We don't need to take him so you can figure him out, don't you like to say that you have all men figured out?" her young captain asked.

"But he's just weird, I mean, undoing buttons seemed to make him more likely to disagree, and I want to know why..."

"That's not a good enough reason Rangiku."

"Oh, but, Captain", the redheaded woman whined. "Why not?" she asked, lifting her hands to open up her kimono.

"That doesn't work on me either Rangiku", he reminded her.

"It will some day", she said. "When you hit puberty", she added under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing, Captain, but please consider taking him on? Please?"

"Fine", Toshiro groaned, knowing that agreeing was the only way he would get his lieutenant to stop hassling him.

Before long, the Head Captain called a meeting of the captains to discuss the matter.

"Normally, in this situation, there wouldn't be a connection with the person in question already, but here it is obviously different. I do not believe he would be suited to my squad."

"I agree", Captain Unohana stated.

"I don't mind either way", Captain Komamura said. "And everyone else seems to have varying opinions as well."

"He should be mine", Kenpachi put in, grinning almost insanely. "Then I can fight him every day, and he can't get away from me", he continued. As the other captains gave their opinions, Byakuya merely stood there, the only one unaware of the situation.

"Excuse me, but who is it that you are all discussing?" he asked.

"Haven't you seen the list of academy graduates which has just been released?" Shunsui asked in surprise.

"No, my lieutenant has been handling the prospective new recruits", Byakuya replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has just graduated from the academy", Yamamoto stated. "He began there, somewhat secretly, six months ago, having finished his compulsory education in the World of the Living. For whatever reason, he decided to become a full shinigami, so he entered the academy. Due to the abilities he already had, it has only taken him six months to complete the training he needs there, and he is now free to enter a squad."

"I see", Byakuya said evenly.

"I am ordering that Kurosaki choose his own squad", Yamamoto continued, addressing all of the assembled captains. "That is the only way to solve this problem, given that everyone here either does or doesn't want him. He can choose his own squad – this may be unprecedented, but I believe it is appropriate here." The captains all nodded their assent.

"Someone's going to have to go and tell Ichigo this", Hirako mused.

"Well, he's staying with lieutenant Abarai", Shunsui said. "That was why I was surprised that you weren't already aware of the situation, Captain Kuchiki."

"In that case, I will inform him", Byakuya offered.

"Very well, but you are to offer no incentive for or against joining your squad, Captain Kuchiki", Yamamoto ordered. "The same goes for everyone else – do not try to influence Kurosaki's decision."

* * *

 

Ichigo started slightly as he heard a knock at the door. In all honesty, he was somewhat relieved, as Renji had been talking to him about his plans with Rukia for their 9-month anniversary that evening, and it was just reminding Ichigo that he hadn't seen his own boyfriend for more than six months. Although, it may have been his own fault in some ways – he made Byakuya believe he was embarrassed about them, when actually, he was worried about the reactions he would get from his family and friends if he revealed he was gay, not to mention dating Rukia's brother – he wondered what she thought, as she probably knew, after all, Renji did.

"Captain Kuchiki", he heard from the doorway. Ichigo wriggled down on the couch slightly, hoping that Byakuya hadn't noticed him.

"I am well aware of the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki is here. I have a message for him from Head Captain Yamamoto", Ichigo heard Byakuya say.

"Oh...er – well, come in, I have to be going out anyway – I have...stuff, and, well...yeah..." Renji finished lamely, before practically running out of the door. Byakua and Ichigo both winced as the door slammed closed behind Renji.

"Byakuya, I can explain..." Ichigo was silenced by Byakuya raising his hand, motioning for Ichigo to stop talking.

"Certain captains want you on their team while others do not. As we already know you and you have associated with us and fought beside us, Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered that you choose your own squad."

"Oh, okay then."

"He has also ordered that none of us captains attempt to sway your decision."

"Well, I guess you can't do anything to me then", Ichigo grinned, briefly closing his eyes. While Ichigo's eyes were closed, Byakuya took advantage of the situation, swiftly crossing the room, pulling Ichigo against him and kissing him deeply. Ichigo was surprised for a moment, but soon settled into the kiss. He fisted his hands in Byakuya's hair while the other male tightened his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo moaned as Byakuya thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, seeking out Ichigo's to battle for dominance, a battle which Byakuya easily won as the redheaded shinigami keened in his arms. It was several minutes before they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"You didn't inform me of your intentions", Byakuya said accusingly, stepping away from Ichigo to sit on the couch.

"I know...it's just, we sort of had a fight, and I didn't know what to do – I wasn't even certain you still wanted to be with me – plus, it was kind of your idea, and I didn't want you to be smug about it, it was a difficult decision for me after all, whatever you think."

"Ichigo, what I said...I apologise. I'm sure it was a difficult decision for you, and while you are correct that I probably wouldn't understand, I should not have underestimated your need to protect your family. I am sorry that I suggested that it should be such an easy decision for you."

"Well," Ichigo began, sitting down beside Byakuya, "to be honest, I sort of overreacted anyway, and when I thought about it, it did make sense. In the World of the Living, after high school, people generally get a job or go into higher levels of education. Most of my friends are doing the second option and going to college. There are no colleges in Karakura, so they are moving away, and I would have to as well...either way, I'd be leaving my family. And it's not like I can do a college course in fighting Hollows", he joked. Byakuya smiled at him.

"Why did you have Renji keep this from me?"

"I figured it would take me about this length of time to finish in the academy."

"I don't understand, it's mid-January, but..."

"Your birthday is in a couple of weeks", Ichigo pointed out. "I kind of wanted to turn up at your house and surprise you with the fact that I was a full shinigami and on a squad, I didn't anticipate this many issues around which squad I would be placed in." Byakuya didn't respond for a moment, even when he felt Ichigo's gaze on him. Without warning, he turned his head and crashed his lips against Ichigo's again.

A few moments later he pulled back: "I didn't realise you knew the date", he said.

"Yeah, well, Rukia told me", Ichigo pointed out. "Or Renji. I'm not sure now, they're always together after all."

"They do have duties, and it isn't like they live together", Byakua stated, confused.

"Well, not yet, but you never know, they've been dating a while after all."

"What?!" Byakuya growled, jumping to his feet.

"You didn't know", Ichigo said sheepishly, nervously looking around the room. "Well – er, yeah, so...you said I have to choose my own team right? So what do I do, just go to the one I want?"

"Ichigo", Byakuya growled again, warning the younger male not to test his patience.

"Look, I'm sorry I let it slip, okay?", Ichigo said, standing up. "But they've been friends for years, and he does really care about her, so what difference does it make? Can we get back to discussing the situation you actually came here to talk about? Please?" Byakuya relented, although his anger was still evident on his face, at least to Ichigo, who had learned to recognise the small changes in expression which Byakuya allowed himself.

"Very well, but we will be discussing this further, perhaps once I have determined a suitable punishment for my lieutenant", Byakuya said, walking towards the door.

"Byakuya..."

"Now then, all you have to do is think about which squad you want to join and then go to the captain of that squad. I am not allowed to try to convince you to join my squad, although..." he turned again moving towards Ichigo, who stepped back instinctively. "Ichigo", Byakuya said teasingly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to try to convince me! What are you planning?"

"By now, aren't you ready to take our relationship further?" Byakuya asked, still stepping towards Ichigo. The backs of Ichigo's legs hit something, and he fell backwards onto a soft surface, bouncing slightly.

"Well, yeah, actually, I have been thinking about it a lot, but the walls in the academy are pretty thin, so..."

"So, you have several months of pent up energy that needs to be...released", Byakuya said, leaning down to whisper the last word in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo flushed red.

"You're not supposed to influence me! You're disobeying orders...breaking rules!"

"I am not", Byakuya said. "I am not attempting to influence you one way or the other. I am merely spending some quality time with my boyfriend and punishing my lieutenant."

"Wait, punishing Renji, what...?" Ichigo was cut off by Byakuya's lips pressing against his, coaxing Ichigo's tongue into battling with his again. Ichigo moaned and thrust his hips upwards. Byakuya allowed his hands to trail over Ichigo's body, easily removing the younger's clothing, before standing up to slip off his own shihakusho. Ichigo groaned audibly as the pale skin was exposed to his view, and moaned again as Byakuya began to trail kisses down his chest, spending some time wetting the redhead's nipples before proceeding to run his tongue down Ichigo's body. Byakua nipped at Ichigo's inner thighs, while Ichigo moaned and writhed under his ministrations, gripping the fabric beneath his fingers and tangling his hands in it.

"Byakuya!" he moaned loudly as his shaft was encased in wet warmth. It took him several moments to realise it was Byakuya's mouth, the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. "Ah!" he moaned again, as Byakuya lightly nipped at the underside of his cock, before running his tongue inside the slit. "Fuck, can't...so good, I..." Byakuya realised what Ichigo was trying to say and hummed around the hard cock in his mouth, swallowing around it as his hand moved down to fist his own straining cock, relieving some of the pressure. It didn't take long for Ichigo to come in thick spurts into Byakuya's waiting mouth. Ichigo felt Byakuya groan around his cock before releasing it. Byakuya let out a moan and Ichigo realised that he had just come as well, having been touching himself. This realisation caused Ichigo to let out one final jet of come across his stomach, moaning deeply. Byakuya smirked.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions", Ichigo said, rolling over on to his stomach, his come smearing on the fabric surface beneath him. Byakuya wiped his hand on the same surface before crawling over Ichigo, pressing his spent cock against Ichigo's ass.

"It's not a stupid question", he whispered, feeling the younger man shiver slightly beneath him. "I didn't exactly check you were okay with –" Byakuya was interrupted by Ichigo pulling him into a kiss, leaning back over his shoulder to press his lips against Byakuya's. Ichigo turned back onto his front, closing his eyes and pulling a pillow under his head.  _Wait, pillow?_  Ichigo asked himself. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

"Byakuya?! Did you just...did we just...on Renji's bed!"

"Like I said, I was punishing my lieutenant, not trying to influence you", Byakuya smirked.

"That's not...you...that's..." Ichigo stuttered out before trailing off.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot stay, I was only supposed to relay the message to you after all", Byakuya stated, standing and redressing himself, smirking the entire time.

"Okay", Ichigo replied, dressing himself as well.

Once they were both presentable, Ichigo walked Byakuya to the door.

"I'm sure you will consider my squad anyway", Byakuya said.

"Yeah", Ichigo replied, not really listening.  _How am I going to explain this to Renji?_ he asked himself.

"Ichigo", Byakuya said, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Please leave that for Renji to find, I'm sure he will return soon anyway, I can sense his reiatsu approaching." Byakuya kissed Ichigo once more before leaving. Ichigo looked around the apartment for a moment before leaving as well –  _I can't really clean it up,_ he said to himself,  _and Byakuya will be annoyed if I try. But that doesn't mean I want to be around when Renji comes back..._

Ichigo walked through the streets of the seireitei, considering which squad to join. There were some which were definitely out, such as squad 4 –  _I can't do medical stuff_  – squad 2 –  _Sui-Feng will kill me for being trained by Urahara_ – and squad 12 –  _no. Just no._   _The other squads though...what's the point of this? I already know which squad I'm going to join,_  Ichigo said to himself, turning abruptly to walk in the correct direction.  _And it's not like I'll have to worry about not being accepted by the captain..._

* * *

**Next Chapter - Ichigo makes his decision - what do you think it will be?**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Ichigo always thought that Byakuya hated him. So when Ichigo finds out what he said to Tsukishima – that Byakuya would not hesitate to kill any enemy of Ichigo's – Ichigo decides to find out how Byakuya really feels about him.

WARNINGS: ByaIchi, explicit yaoi, side pairing Renji x Rukia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, it is the property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

"There has to be a way we can scare him into it", Kenpachi grinned, looking around at the others in his office.

"And by 'we' you mean us, as the captains have all been ordered not to influence Kurosaki's decision", Yumichika noticed.

"Surely if he wanted to be in our squad he would've turned up by now", Ikkaku said.

"Maybe we can dazzle him with the beauty of our squad", Yumichika mused.

"The beauty?!" Ikkaku repeated. "Have you taken a look at the squad – they're fighters not hot dates!"

"Does that include me?" Yumichika asked, smirking at Ikkaku.

"Well – er, I..." Ikkaku began, knowing what happened to people who suggested that Yumichika was not beautiful enough.

"Stop arguing you two, this is important!" Kenpachi interrupted them.

"What if we offer him candy?" Yachiru suggested, climbing up onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I'm not sure he'd be interested in candy, he's not a little kid after all", Ikkaku said.

"Oh", Yachiru said in a sad voice.

"And it's not like we have anyone hot in the squad after all", Ikkaku continued. "I mean hot girls!" he added quickly, seeing Yumichika's face darken.

"If that's what he's thinking of then he'll probably end up in squad 8", Kenpachi pointed out.

"Or squad 10", Yumichika said. "Then he'd have Matsumoto as his lieutenant."

"See, this is why we need a plan to get him to join us!" Kenpachi almost shouted, banging his fist into his desk to emphasise his point. The desk creaked under the pressure, before giving way and collapsing in half.

"I thought all the furniture here was strengthened against the Captain's reiatsu", Yumichika said.

"It is, but Kenny really wants Ichi in our squad!" Yachiru replied happily, jumping down from Kenpachi's shoulder. A knock sounded at the door, and Yachiru skipped across the room to peer out into the corridor. "Hi Maki-Maki!" the three men heard her say before she stepped out into the corridor, closing the door behind her. They left her to it.

"Captain, if you've been ordered not to influence Kurosaki's decision, are any of us actually allowed to do anything?" Yumichika asked.

"No idea", Kenpachi responded. "But we're getting him", he continued. Yachiru came back in:

"Ichi's here!" she announced happily. The new shinigami followed her into the room.

"Er – hi", he said, looking at the remains of Kenpachi's desk.

"Oh, just ignore that", Yumichika said dismissively. "You'll get used to things breaking a lot with the Captain around."

" 'Get used to'", Ichigo repeated.

"You're here to join our squad right?" Ikkaku asked grinning. "Well, actually, that's irrelevent – you're here now, and you're not escaping."

" 'Escaping'? You make it sound like a prison."

"No, it's much more fun Ichi!" Yachiru said, bouncing up onto Kenpachi's shoulder again. "Are you staying?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd take me onto your squad", Ichigo said. "But now I'm worried about the desk."

"The desk?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah, well, I heard you discussing me, and you must have been pretty annoyed to break the desk like that."

"No, Kenny did that when we thought you might go into squad 8 or 10."

"Shunsui or Toshiro? Why their squads?" Ichigo asked.

"Baldy thought you'd want a squad with hot girls", Yachiru replied.

"Er – no, that's not really my thing", Ichigo said, flushing red.

"That's good then", Ikkaku grinned.

"Well, I have no problem with taking you into my squad", Kenpachi grinned. "After all, this means that when I order you to fight me, you will have to follow your Captain's orders."

"Fine with me." When the other two men looked at him he continued: "You think I didn't realise Kenpachi would want to fight me all the time?"

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered. "So, you can hang out with us in here all the time! But, you need a number", she mused.

" 'A number'", Ichigo repeated in confusion, looking at the others. Yumichika moved to stand beside him.

"She's like this a lot", Yumichika said quietly, holding his hand in front of his mouth as if he were telling Ichigo a secret. "Just give her a moment, she'll explain herself eventually, just pretend you understood all along."

"I know, Ichi can be fourth seat, right Kenny?"

"I don't think I can take a seat straightaway", Ichigo said.

"Why not?" Ikkaku asked. "Or are you worried you aren't powerful enough?"

"Well, er –" Ichigo began, looking at Yumichika.

"I don't care, that number is too ugly for me anyway", Yumichika said.

"Fine then, you're joining my squad and becoming the fourth seat", Kenpachi stated.

"Er – okay then", Ichigo said, not expecting to be entered into the squad at that level.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered again. "Now you can hang around with me, Kenny, Baldy and Yun-Yun all day!"

"Er, yeah I guess so", Ichigo said.

"There's probably some paperwork involved, but you might need to wait for someone to fix the desk", Yumichika said helpfully.

"I guess I'll go and tell the old man then", Kenpachi grinned. "Can't wait for the reactions of the other captains", he continued as he left the room, Yachiru still on his shoulder.

"So", Ikkaku said, looking at Ichigo. "Wanna fight?"

* * *

"Therefore, Ichigo Kurosaki is the new fourth seat of squad eleven", Yamamoto said, finishing his announcement to the assembled captains. Kenpachi grinned almost maniacally, looking around the room as though he were expecting one or more of the other captains to fight him for Ichigo. None of them reacted however, disheartening Kenpachi a little, as he had wanted a fight. The head captain soon dismissed them all and Kenpachi returned to his squad barracks.

As Byakuya left the squad 1 barracks, heading towards his own squad's base, he was livid.  _How could he choose a squad other than mine?!_ he asked himself.  _He must have had a reason to choose that brute over me, he must..._  Byakuya abruptly turned in the street, his normally expressionless face showing the barest hint of anger. He strode through the streets of the seireitei with purpose, soon arriving and gaining access to the barracks of squad 11. He avoided the squad members and found his way to a door marked 'Fourth Seat Quarters'. He knocked.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he opened the door.

"May I come in?" Ichigo stepped aside to allow the other inside. Although most people wouldn't have been able to read any emotion in the clan head's voice, Ichigo could hear the concealed anger there.

"What's wrong?" he asked Byakuya.

"I was expecting you to come to me."

"To you?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"To come to me and join my squad. So why are you here?" Byakuya asked, looking around the room in disdain.

"I'm sorry Byakuya, but I was never going to join your squad, I –"

"So, who is it?" Byakuya interrupted.

"Who is what?" Ichigo asked, getting exasperated.

"Who is it that you joined this squad for?", Byakuya asked, the anger in his voice becoming clearer as he stepped towards Ichigo in an intimidating manner. "Which one of them has had you? Zaraki? Madarame? Ayasegawa? One of the others?"

"Had me?!" Ichigo repeated in anger, He pushed himself up to his full height, enjoying the fact that he was taller than the older shinigami. "Do you really believe that I'd mess around with you and then run off to be with someone else? Do you actually think I'm that sort of person?!"

"Well, I –" Byakuya began, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "Ichigo..." he began again, the previous anger in his voice replaced by uncertainty.

"Isn't it obvious why I wouldn't join your squad? And that's also the same reason why you can be sure I wouldn't have been with one of them – that is, if you can't just trust me."

"I apologise for my suggestion, I just assumed that you would want to spend as much time with me as possible, as we have been apart for a long time", Byakuya said, bowing his head to Ichigo.

"I didn't think six months was that long for a shinigami", Ichigo teased. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, so Ichigo continued: "I didn't think that it would be appropriate for me to be in a relationship with a captain, or another senior seated officer of the squad I would be in, so you can be sure that I haven't been with Kenpachi or Ikkaku or Yumichika – although, you still should trust me. It's also why I wouldn't join your squad – then it wouldn't be right for me to be in a relationship with you, and I do still want us to be together."

"I see", Byakuya said, visibly relaxing as he sat down on the bed in Ichigo's quarters, pulling the younger shinigami down beside him. "I apologise for my suggestion", Byakuya said.

"Yeah, well, you should be sorry – after what we did at Renji's place, did you really think I'd just run off with someone else?"

"So you've been thinking about that, have you?" Byakuya asked teasingly, pressing his lips against Ichigo's neck.

"Quit it, I'm annoyed at you", Ichigo responded, gasping as Byakuya's pressed his lips more firmly against Ichigo's neck.

"Perhaps you could see my jealousy as endearing?"

"So, you admit you were jealous?"

"Quiet", Byakuya growled, running his hands under Ichigo's clothing to rub at his skin. Ichigo pushed Byakuya down onto his back, straddling the older shinigami.

"Byakuya...seriously, did you really think I would cheat on you?"

"I do not believe that I seriously thought it happened, I was merely...worried. I do not wish to lose you Ichigo, and having you around all day will mean I can kill anyone who dares to even try to lay their hands on you...you are mine." He moved his hands to Ichigo's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"I guess that's okay, but I made my decision, and you can't really steal me from squad 11, not unless you have a higher position for me, and I think your third seat is filled, right?"

"It is, yes. So I will merely have you become my lieutenant", Byakuya replied.

"What about Renji?"

"He will be dead soon."

"Byakuya, I told you, he really does care about Rukia, can't you just accept that? He didn't talk to her for forty years because of you, isn't that enough? Plus what we did on his bed earlier..."

"Perhaps I will allow it to continue."

" 'Perhaps'?" Ichigo repeated.

"Well, I might need some convincing", Byakuya smirked. Ichigo smiled down at him from where he was straddling Byakuya's hips. Byakuya moved one hand from Ichigo's hip to rub at his crotch. Ichigo tried to say something, but his words became moans as Byakuya slipped his hand inside Ichigo's clothes to properly grasp his hardening member.

"Ah! Byakuya!" Ichigo moaned, grinding into the other male's hand.

"Yes Ichigo? What is it that you want?" Byakuya teased.

"Ah! Just...more!" Ichigo gasped out. Byakuya removed his hand before flipping Ichigo over, so the redhead was lying on his back. Byakuya swiftly removed Ichigo's clothes, his own clothing soon joining Ichigo's on the floor. He pressed himself against his younger lover, enjoying the gasps and groans that Ichigo released with every small movement of Byakuya's body. He slipped his hand down between their bodies to fondle with Ichigo again, covering his fingers with Ichigo's precome, before sliding his own body downwards to suck Ichigo into his mouth. As Ichigo thrashed and writhed on the bed, Byakuya slipped a finger inside him, soon followed by another. He scissored them inside Ichigo, who continued to gasp and rut against the older shinigami.

"Byakuya, please, more!" Ichigo groaned.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, pulling back from Ichigo's cock as he pressed a third precome soaked finger inside Ichigo's loosening hole.

"Yeah, I'm sure...ah! Just...please, inside, urgh...now!" Ichigo moaned as his prostate was struck repeatedly by Byakuya's fingers. Byakuya withdrew his fingers, sliding up Ichigo's body to kiss him deeply as he pressed himself inside Ichigo's stretched hole. He paused once he was fully seated, waiting to make sure Ichigo was okay. Ichigo gasped and pressed himself downwards, groaning at him to move, so Byakuya did so, thrusting in and out slowly at first, although soon increasing his pace.

Before long, Byakuya was pounding in and out so hard that the bedframe was banging against the wall. He ignored this however, instead listening to the sounds Ichigo was making beneath him, groaning and gasping as Byakuya struck his prostate over and over again.

"Ah! Byakuya! Gonna – I...urgh, I –" Byakuya realised what his lover was trying to say and sped up his thrusts, curling a hand around Ichigo's length and jerking it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo soon came, white ribbons painting his stomach. Byakuya groaned as Ichigo's hole tightened, before releasing himself inside Ichigo. He pulled out, watching as his come dribbled back out of Ichigo's reddened hole. Ichigo shifted slightly, blushing under Byakuya's intense gaze. Byakuya picked up a piece of their discarded clothing to clean Ichigo up, before laying himself down on the bed beside Ichigo, who rolled onto his side. Byakuya put his arm around Ichigo, cuddling him close.

"I would like you to know that I truly am sorry for my earlier assumptions", Byakuya said.

"It's okay, I guess I do sort of like the fact that you were scared you might lose me after all", Ichigo replied sleepily, nuzzling into Byakuya's chest.

"Have I tired you out?" Byakuya teased.

"Shut up. And did we really have to do that here? Anyone could have heard! What about Yachiru?!"

"Good – then they will be aware who you belong to", Byakuya responded, tightening his arm around Ichigo.

"So I'm yours then?"

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yes – but that means you're mine", Ichigo said, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"And I will have you as my lieutenant one day", Byakuya continued.

"Byakuya, how many times do I have to ask you to be okay with Renji and Rukia being together? And I told you, it's not really appropriate for me to date my captain, so I won't ever be your lieutenant."

"We'll see", Byakuya said, smirking to himself as he considered the options for removing his current lieutenant.

"Byakuya –" Ichigo began again, but he was silenced by Byakuya pressing his lips against Ichigo's again. Ichigo yawned softly as they broke apart, and put his head back on Byakuya's chest. Byakuya carded his fingers through the orange hair splayed out on his chest, listening as Ichigo's breath evened out as he fell asleep. He was glad that Ichigo had decided to become a full shinigami so he lived in the seireitei, they would be able to see each other more often, even though he would have preferred it if Ichigo had joined his squad. He wouldn't be able to take Ichigo into his squad without offering him a promotion and that was impossible at the moment, although it might not be at some point. He allowed himself to slip into sleep as well, his dreams full of thoughts about what he could do with Ichigo now...and what he would do to Renji as punishment.

* * *

**End - But there will be a sequel up soon called 'Die for You'!**


End file.
